godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 3 Chapter 6: Overgrown Possibilities
Vespyric's P.O.V I looked down at Arthur who seemed to be at a complete loss of words but that doesn't matter, I only wished he would just make the right decision when the time comes. Me: Come... Let's see if you have the right compability to merge your soul with me. He didn't speak nor move an inch, which would show that he's half ready for the merging. I simply hovered towards him before he raised his hand and put me on a complete hold. What were his words before I move again. Arthur: Tell me everything after I break the pact with Rachel... I nodded, agreeing to his deal before combining our souls in unison. Arthur's P.O.V I felt Vespyric's soul merging with mine, materializing pieces of angelic like wings. It felt like I was given new powers over time but when the white sphere was cracking, I was already ready to fight "Sigma". When the sphere broke, I saw the world around me to be bright at first, but then I notice that my vision has become different. From a normal human's perspective, it would seem full of colours, but that was different from a human with Aragami capabilities. Me: What happened to me...? You're seeing things in my view, young one. Those were the words Vespy said, before I take a look at my arm. Covered in feathers that can be removed for throwing, I dashed towards "Sigma" at full speed. He blocked my charge for the time being but I called Stella and Louise to assist me in fighting "Sigma". "Sigma": What a useless Aragami.... Summoning multiple blades from his body, he pierced me, Stella and Louise and disabled us from moving. I didn't wanna back down but despite getting Stella and Louise heavily injured, I shouted at them to revert themselves back into the usual cloak around me. With heavy injuries sustained from "Sigma", I know there's no chance to get him to join Rachel's plans. I made one last lunge at him with my arm at the devouring stage. What are you doing!?!?!? Not listening to Vespy's words, I tossed myself towards "Sigma" before he released his devour mode with his arm. Mine landed on his arc while his landed on my wing, closely clipping it off. I saw memories of a large Aragami, something larger than a mountain,falling down onto the rooftop of a Branch. There stood "Sigma" who shifted his arm's appearance into a gun-type God Arc. ???: Sigma, what are you- I looked behind, there whom a girl stood. She seemed worried about him but that didn't matter. I wondered which year I was sent into but the gigantic Aragami that was falling down distracted me from knowing which year I'm in. "Sigma": I'm taking the Gigantes' Oracle reserves for one last shot. The word 'Gigantes' didn't seem familiar until I saw a humongous gun, larger than any other weapon I've seen, is now slowly cooling down from a shot. I stared at it before "Sigma" fired off another shot from his hand, dissipating away the falling Aragami into specks of light. I was half blinded by it but I didn't know the man known as "Sigma" had a past like this, saving one branch just for the sake of the people who lived in here. What you see here is a memory of what happened in 2067... The year when one mistake can change everyone's life, '''that' is the Day of Ruin if the Gehenna were to succeed...'' I looked around for Vespy's voice but I remembered that would be inside my head while I'm in an Aragami state. I was bounded by the words "Day of Ruin" and "Gehenna" at the same time trying to know when and why is this "Gehenna" attacking this Branch. Come young one, you need to travel back into the present... Hesitantly agreeing after seeing everything, I realized that I can see figments of past memories whenever I try to devour someone's God Arc as they're connected to their wielders. That power isn't gonna help you figure out what's happening, but if you were to travel into the future, your fate will be erased along with your existance. I listened to the words carefully but as soon as I came back into the present, I saw myself in a confinement chamber with Baluar talking with the guards to release me. Baluar: I'm his superior, comrade and friend. Guard #1: He's an Aragami, No one here trusts any Aragami, even if they're human-like. I listened to their ongoing conversation until Accel appeared. He seemed worried that I didn't return after a mission but has given me a list that I need to do after returning to the Far East Branch. Accel: You really need to apologize to everyone for your disappearance. Me: Heh, I'll do that later... Accel: So what made you run away? He leaned his back on the wall behind him whereas I did the same. We both talked until I remembered that Rachel can hear anything during a conversation so I had to divert a few topics. Vespyric had cut off communications between me and Rachel after averting two topics. Me: Thanks Vespy... You're helpful. Accel: Who're you talking to?? Me: Well, remember when I said that I was half Aragami??? Accel: Yeah? What about it? Me: I had a few "companions" inside me... Accel: Who're they?? Me: Achilles and Vespyric. Has this guy ever known about that? Me: Don't ask me... I never knew about this when I was still young... Accel: You're talking to who this time??? Me: Vespy... Accel: Oh... Sounds were heard as two guards have come to fetch me and put me under judgement. They unlocked the door before another enters to grab me out. I wonder what will happen during my judgement, will I get executed for murder and barging into the base or be saved from my comrades. Category:Blog posts